


oh, unholy night

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, merry christmas babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: a little bondage on christmas never killed anybody.





	oh, unholy night

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas, here's 2700 words of misty and cordelia tying each other up!  
> hope u all had a beautiful day.  
> you know the drill, moonmotels on tumblr, xsammyy on twitter. if you want my social security number just ask idk

***

Cordelia was wet. Not just another, _ Misty looked so amazing sitting by the fire that Cordelia had to take her right then and there, _ wetness, but the  _ I’m going to fucking die if you don’t touch me right now _ , type of wet.

The reason? The long red rope that was wrapped delicately around her body, keeping her hands bound above her head, and more importantly, away from Misty. 

Earlier in the evening, Misty had salvaged the rope from the copious amounts of trash the girls had thrown out from Christmas morning. It must have been leftover from one of the handmade gifts the girls had created for one another. As she pondered over the possibilities of its use for hanging plants in her greenhouse, Madison had walked in the kitchen and commented, “Are you finally going to tie Cordelia up? That bitch really needs to loosen up a little. Being tied up might help a girl out. God knows it does me.” Misty had just stared at her blankly, the idea never having crossed her mind. Her snarky comeback was quickly overshadowed by the overwhelming pulse of desire as she really thought about the image of tying Cordelia up.

She managed to roll her eyes and walk away before she beat Madison’s face in.  _ Again _ . Walking into her and Cordelia’s room, she sat on the edge of the bed toying with the frayed end of the rope. Running her fingers along the length, her eyes fluttered as she pictured Cordelia, spread out underneath her, arms above her head. Body glistening with a light sheen of sweat, soft moans, shaking limbs. Misty wanted it all, and she wanted it  _ now _ . Fuck Madison and her assumptions. Cordelia was definitely tightly wired, but not when Misty held and kissed her. She  _ could _ use something to help her get rid of some stress though. What better way than a good old fashioned  _ screw your brains out  _ evening full of fun? Misty knew plenty of different types of knots, seeing as she did live on a swamp that required plenty of uses for them. Her mind was made up as shivers rolled pleasantly through her body at the thought.

She knew Cordelia had one early evening class, so her plans would have to wait. Unfortunately. She fluttered down the stairs to grab a snack, where she ran into Zoe who would likely see Cordelia after her class. “Hey, Zoe, can you tell Miss Cordelia I need to see her after her class? It’s important. I’ll be in our room.” Zoe bit her lip and nodded. “Is this about the rope Madison saw you with? Never mind- it’s not my business. I’ll tell her. Have fun!” and with that, she walked off in the direction of the classrooms. Misty only had half a mind to call after her with some half assed excuse as to why she needed to see Cordelia. 

Misty went back upstairs after her snack to put on something a little more sexy than her usual garb, toying with delicate straps of more lacy items in her drawer. She pulled on a matching set and twirled around in the mirror. Cordelia loved seeing her naked, but she loved peeling off Misty’s underwear with her teeth  _ more _ . She pulled her typical, unassuming black dress back over her head and laid down on the bed, flicking her finger with ease so that her record player started softly humming in the corner. 

A knock at the door startled her briefly, before she sat up and watched as Cordelia peeked her head in. “Hi babygirl, Zoe said you needed me? What’s wrong?” Misty sat up on her knees, holding a hand out for Cordelia to walk over and grasp. “Oh, nothing’s wrong except for one thing. There’s still one gift I haven’t unwrapped yet.” Cordelia paused, bashfully pondering if she’d forgotten anything. Misty made a laughing sound, smiling up at her. “It’s you, baby.” Cordelia let out a laugh, “Oh thank God, I thought I forgot something. You almost gave me a heart attack.” Misty grinned, “Well, maybe I can make up for it.”

She tugged at Cordelia; who was still standing, closer as her mouth connected with the closest body part she could reach- her clavicle. Her open mouth pressed hot kisses up the expanse of impossibly soft skin until their mouths met. Cordelia groaned in her mouth, reaching down to pull Misty’s dress over her head, messing up her already tousled hair. She smiled appreciatively at the lace covering Misty’s body. Cordelia teased a nipple lightly through the fabric and brought her mouth back to Misty’s. The swamp witch managed to grasp Cordelia’s chin and press it away from her mouth so she could get out what she needed to say. “I have something for us. For you. I think you’ll like it.” Cordelia nipped at Misty’s earlobe and brought a hand up to move Misty’s chin back to connect their mouths, not wanting to miss the taste of her lips. “I just want to taste you,” came a pained whine from Cordelia’s mouth. Misty physically pushed herself away from her and scrambled over to her side of the bed. She pulled the rope from the dresser and tossed it haphazardly on the middle of the bed. “Yeah?” She challenged, “and I just want to tie your nice lil hands above your head and fuck you until you can’t walk out of this room.” 

Cordelia was stunned, mouth opening and closing but refusing to make a sound. “But I mean, if you wanna taste me, by all means.” She gestured towards the bed and laid down on her back. Cordelia choked back a gasp and shook her head, “No. No, we can do this your way.” Misty grinned like a child on Christmas morning who woke up to a fucking pony in their living room. Cordelia felt like the ground was going to swallow her whole when Misty answered, “Oh,  _ good.  _ I thought you’d say so. Get on the bed.” She shifted, sitting up on her knees.

As Cordelia lay on her back, looking up at Misty, she swears all the love in the world has situated itself right inside her heart. Misty snaps her fingers once, making Cordelia’s clothes disappear off her body and reappear in a heap in the corner of the room. “Sorry, couldn’t wait,” she said with a wink. Cordelia is overwhelmed in the best way possible, and with the way Misty delicately takes her hands in hers to kiss each knuckle, she thinks she might actually  _ explode _ with love. Misty smiled down at her, straddling a thigh and wrapping the rope around her fingers a few times. Cordelia wanted her,  _ needed _ her in the most agonizing way. Misty was taking her sweet time, dragging the end of the rope against Cordelia’s stomach lightly, making her twitch and moan. She jumped when the frayed end danced softly across a nipple. She looked down, biting her lip and making a drawn out noise that sounded like music to Misty’s ears. “ _ Misty _ , please.” Misty grinned wickedly and dropped the rope to grasp Cordelia’s wrists. She brought them above her head and the rope appeared in her other hand. The rope looked daunting in Cordelia’s eyes, and she swallowed visibly as Misty’s fingers deftly created a knot that would be impossible for her to shift out of. Misty leaned down to kiss her sweetly, blinking her eyes softly so that her eyelashes brushed Cordelia’s cheek. “I’m not gonna hurt‘cha. Just wanna show my appreciation for ya.” The binding at Cordelia’s wrists was tugged at. Hard. Cordelia whined, eyes hazily making contact with Misty’s, already tired of not being able to touch her. 

Misty laughed, moving so that her thighs were on either side of Cordelia’s stomach. Cordelia, unable to stroke her thigh like she wanted, tugged at the rope even harder. “I need to touch you.” Misty laughed again, tugging Cordelia’s nipple between her thumb and pointer finger. “I thought we were gonna do this my way.” Cordelia shifted underneath her, biting her lip. “I guess we can. But please, baby, touch me.” Misty placed her palm flat on Cordelia’s stomach. “Like this?” She smiled up at her. “No, no.  _ Please _ . Touch me like you mean it.” Two fingers swiftly entered Cordelia, whose eyes rolled immediately to the back of her head. The fingers were removed as quickly as they came, and were soon presented to Cordelia’s bottom lip. “You mean touch you like that?” Cordelia nodded as Misty’s fingers slid inside her mouth. Tongue swirling, she made eye contact as Misty bore down on her of her thighs. 

She briefly closed her eyes and entertained the idea of getting off just like that before touching Cordelia again. She snapped herself out of it and crawled down her body. Hovering, she glanced down at Cordelia’s spread thighs and bit her lip at the sight of glistening wetness. “Oh Delia, if I knew what this did to you I woulda done it a long time ago.” Before Cordelia could even answer, she brought her tongue down impossibly fast to lick one line up the expanse of wetness. Cordelia gasped and by all intents and purposes, tried to lean into Misty’s mouth. The bindings at her wrists were tugged impossibly harder now as Cordelia whined, truly  _ whined _ at the contact. 

Misty spread her thighs open a little more and pressed soft kisses on either side. Cordelia begged like her life depended on it as Misty danced her fingers around the place where she needed to fucked.  _ Hard _ . She said so in as many words as she could muster, and Misty finally dipped her fingers back inside. They stroked cautiously, painfully slowly, and Misty looked as though she was in her prime. Like she was made to set up a life between Cordelia’s legs; call it home. Cordelia thinks she could live there rent free as long as she desires. She looked so at peace, with a soft smile on her lips and the filtering sunlight illuminating the edges of her hair. Cordelia sucked in another shuddering breath as Misty’s fingers began picking up the pace. Her mouth was brought back down to suction itself to Cordelia’s clit, like a moth to a flame. Cordelia actually  _ wailed _ this time, her hands aching to pull Misty’s hair and press further into her mouth. It was like pure torture. Despite disadvantages, she came like that in Misty’s mouth, pleading her name like a mix between a prayer and a mantra as fingers curled incessantly inside her. Her body shook and twisted without the ability to use her arms.

Misty eased up, glistening lips shining and hair a little mussed, smiling like she had hit the jackpot. And in some ways, she had. Cordelia shifted and made a point to give her a look of disdain at the inability to touch her still. She had finally had enough and snapped her fingers with as much energy as she could muster, the rope across her wrists falling away with little difficulty. “That’s not fair, darlin’, I knotted those so I could keep you like that. If you weren’t so damn busy all the time I wouldn’t have to,” she chuckled as Cordelia grasped her waist and flipped her over with ease. Cordelia shook her head, “I never want to leave this bed again, so you’ve got me as long as you want me.” Misty locked eye contact with her and whispered, “I want you here. With me, forever.”

“I think I can make that happen.” 

Gratefully free fingers danced along Misty’s abdomen as she shifted underneath her, hips bucking when Cordelia’s hands spread her thighs. Cordelia sucked in a breath and smiled at the wetness she encountered. Leaning down between her thighs, Cordelia’s nose pressed into the lace underwear, separating her from skin on skin contact. She inhaled, smiling like it was God’s greatest gift. Misty let out a moan, grasping the sheets with one hand and Cordelia’s perfect fucking hair ( _ still _ ?) in the other. She rubbed her nose back and forth against Misty’s clit, feeling the wetness underneath and watching it soak through the fabric. “Is this all because I couldn’t touch you?” she asked, making a humming noise, “Maybe I’ll let you tie me up more often.” She gently pulled the piece of fabric down with her teeth, nose and mouth nuzzling impossibly closer and closer without giving in.

Misty wanted more pressure, harder, faster;  _ anything _ that would give her an ounce of relief. Noting her obvious discomfort, Cordelia pulled back and tsk’ed. “Uh uh, you wouldn’t let me touch you and now I have half a mind to tie  _ you _ up.” Misty pleaded, something she rarely ever did, “That isn’t  _ fair _ , Delia, please.” Cordelia just shook her head again and paused as though she was contemplating something. “If you let me tie your hands behind your back I’ll let you sit on my face.”

Misty eyes widened. That was  _ definitely _ not in the plans for tonight. Cordelia grinned at her wickedly, knowing her likelihood of agreeing. It was her absolute favorite way to get off, and well, it is Christmas.  _ The season of gift giving.  _ Misty groaned, sitting up on her knees, facing away from Cordelia and bringing her hands to rest behind her back above the swell of her ass. She glanced over her shoulder and gave Cordelia a look of pure lust, wiggling her eyebrows. “I don’t have all day, Delia.”

Cordelia nodded imperceptibly and reached around her to grab the rope. She haphazardly tied a knot between Misty’s wrists, then tugged her hair lightly so her face was level with hers. “Now that I have you like this I might make you beg for it, like you did me.” Misty shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and nodded down at the bed. “I’d have to have my thighs on either side of your face before that happens.”

Cordelia laughed and dropped down so that Misty could maneuver herself atop her face. That laugh was quickly turned into a groan as Misty wasted no time dropping down to make full contact. It was surprisingly easy with no hands and she chuckled at Cordelia’s scrambling to hold her thighs in place as she slowly slid back and forth. A giggle floated down to Cordelia’s ears, where a thigh was clamped on either side. “And you thought I’d beg you for-  _ ah,”  _ her teasing was cut short as Cordelia sucked Misty’s clit, hard enough to throw her off balance a little. “What was that?” Cordelia grinned up at her. “Oh Delia, that felt real nice.” “Mhm, thought so.” Misty just sighed and grinded back down, wishing for the ability to brush Cordelia’s hair out of her face.

“Okay, so I might possibly see what you mean about this whole rope thing,” Misty whispered. “I wanna feel ya body under my fingertips so badly, baby.”

Cordelia smiled against her, tongue slipping back down to feel the wetness coating every inch of skin within licking distance. Misty groaned, and reached behind her to place the bound together wrists atop Cordelia’s thighs for balance. Her leaning back gave Cordelia the perfect angle to slip a finger inside  _ and  _ reach a hand up to tease an already impossibly hard nipple.

Misty’s groan got caught in her throat as Cordelia’s mouth was on her clit once again. The overwhelming pressure was too much for her, and she came, body twitching, exploding bursts of bright light behind her eyes. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she heard Cordelia’s fingers snap and the rope holding her wrists fell away like the tide receding from shore. She brought those hands in front of her to grasp either side of Cordelia’s face and smother it with kisses. 

Her fingers traced the impossibly soft edges of Cordelia’s body, mapping it like she forgot how it felt in the last 20 minutes she had no use of her hands. Cordelia smiled underneath her, watching on lovingly like her life depended on it. 

Misty lifted her head up after a few moments, glancing at Cordelia, who had closed her eyes briefly to relax underneath the love and adoration. She brought her mouth up to nibble on an earlobe, and whispered, “Next time I want to try a blindfold.” She snapped her fingers and a silk piece of fabric floated down from the bedroom ceiling.

  
Cordelia groaned, eyes snapping open. It was going to be a  _ long _ night.


End file.
